


Take Control

by bellaaanovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sam, Smut, Telepathy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming from a prompt from an Anonymous Tumblr user (i need me some knotting fic, with alpha!dean and omega!sam :DDDD)</p><p>Dean has been a werewolf for much longer than Sam has, and Sam misses Dean. They don't mess around as often as before they were turned, and they resolve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Control

_Sam. Get in here._

Sam trembled at the sudden pulse of a thought in his mind that was not his own. Since becoming Dean’s omega, they have been communicating minimally – mostly Dean communicating to Sam – and it was  _odd_.

Although he has known Dean for all his life, this was such a new and different connection they shared. Finding out Dean was a werewolf was proven a shock, but Sam being turned by him was something he would not take back for a second. Mostly taking into consideration, for whatever reason, having sex as werewolves is  _definitely_  better than anything they had ever done.

 

Dean has told him many times werewolves normally did not communicate telepathically, and it only occurred under certain circumstances, such as with siblings and soul mates. He doesn’t say much after that, and Sam is always stuck attempting to figure out if they have both of the two advantages.

_Coming._

It took Sam a minute and a half to go down six flights of stairs, through the main room, and down into the basement.

“That was fast,” Dean’s voice rumbled the room and he chuckled. The full moon was coming up, and Sam, being only two months shy of a  _new_ werewolf, still had to be chained for the night.

“I’m practicing. Going to the woods, and running.”

“Someday, someone’s gonna be chasin’ you,” Dean was hammering on the chains, testing their strength, and Sam couldn’t help but  _wince_ whenever he heard the clashing sounds. “Good that you’re practicin’, Sammy.” It was always ironic to think about running from hunters when the situation used to be reversed. Confusing, at first. The change still hurt like hell. Sam’s bones broke. It was awful, it was painful and dreadful, but he still wouldn’t give it up for a second, as long as it meant he had Dean the way he did now.

Before they both got turned, their balance of dominant and submissive was pretty even – they’d take turns, sometimes. Now, Dean was his  _alpha_. The brothers were so much closer than ever before. Dean was always in control, and he was protective and it was  _beautiful_.

They also used to have intercourse or at least mess around a bit on an almost regular basis. For the most part, they do anything sexual a few times a month. Dean had a pack to worry about as well as hunters and getting himself, Sam, and his pack food. Sam helped him out with that a lot. They were both skilled in surgical practices from all the times they had to stitch themselves or each other up. They would go into morgues or dig up freshly buried bodies and steal the hearts surgically to portion off and eat. That was just the way Dean did things. Luckily, there were only three people in his pack, so getting food wasn’t that hard to do, especially when they could still keep themselves sustained on actual food.

Sam craved Dean almost every second of the day. Just when he thought he was fine, Dean would grab his face and give him a forceful kiss on the mouth and bring all of Sam’s cravings back to life.

“Dean,” Sam choked out.

“Yeah, Sam?” Dean responded coldly.

“I – I  _miss_ you.”

They haven’t had sex for two weeks, and that was inhumane to them. Well, if they were still technically humans, it would be. Dean has been a werewolf much longer than Sam has been.

Dean quit the hammering and turned around to face Sam.

“You miss me? How d’you miss me, Sammy? You see me every day.” Dean replied sarcastically.

“You know what I  _mean_ ,” Sam walked closer to Dean cautiously. One wrong move and his brother could throw him across the room with barely a shove. “Want you.”

“I know you do, Sammy. C’mon, get on the floor.” When Sam scowled, Dean scowled right back. “What? There’s a rug. You won’t get splinters or nothin’,” Sam couldn’t help but laugh. When Dean made jokes like that, he was reminded of the Dean he knew before he got turned. The Dean he  _loved_.

Not like he didn’t love this new version of Dean, because he did – but something about the pie-eating, soap opera-watching, joke-making version of Dean was gorgeous to him.

Sam obeyed Dean anyways, though, and got down on his backside on the rug, pulling off his shirt and kicking off his shoes as Dean hovered him, unbuckling his jeans and pulling them off recklessly.

His older brother leaned over and bit down on his neck, kissing and sucking, making Sam moan. He loved when Dean got him like this – so excited and forgetful of every other surrounding  _ever._ Dean spit on his fingers and jammed two inside of him at once. Thankfully, Sam’s pain tolerance has gone up since being turned, and so he felt nothing but an overwhelming sense of pleasure.

Dean found his prostate with ease and hit it over and over again with his fingers. It drove Sam  _crazy_. He was such a tease. His brother spit on his hand and slicked himself up before pushing into Sam.

Dean was directly above him now, his glossy eyes staring down at him and rocking into him with everything he had. Their sex now usually lasted an unnecessary amount of time, and Sam didn’t prefer that, but it was  _something_. Sam felt the pang of his orgasm first, as usual, and Dean’s followed shortly after.

Sam felt his face turn red and he swore he felt his orgasm grow stronger when Dean came inside of him and his eyes burned red like fire, and that was Sam’s favorite part.


End file.
